Cap 3: El despertar
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Waylon está muy confuso, ¿cómo ha hecho eso? Gluskin está pensativo y piensa en lo ocurrido. Mientras, los gemelos aparecen y hacen de las suyas...Park huye, pero se encuentra con Frank...¿no hace un poco de calor?


Waylon se durmió otra vez. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad lo que había pasado. Miles entró y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado...?  
-Es simple, le cayó un rayo encima y ahora está así - dijo Trager.

Miles miró a su amigo con tristeza y maldijo a Jeremy con toda su alma.

-Te juro que cuando se recupere...lo...  
-Para, colega, él también está frito...Además, ¿qué hacían fuera de sus habitaciones por la noche?

Miles se quedó pensativo y salió de la sala. Trager le siguió con sabía perfectamente quién tenía las respuestas a todos sus preguntas...

*****************************************************************

-¿Qué? Sí, estaba allí cuando ocurrió...-dijo confuso Eddie.  
-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué no estabas en tu habitación? - dijo seriamente Miles.  
-Eso, colega, queremos respuestas...Las quiero ahora - dijo impacientemente Trager.  
-Las QUEREMOS... -corrigió Miles.  
-Eso...- Trager miró a Eddie.  
-Pues...Waylon tuvo una pesadilla y yo noté sus vibraciones mentales, ya sabéis...tiene una mente curiosa...y fui a ver cómo estaba y le llevé a ver la tormenta...¿sabíais que le encantan? En fin...luego llegó Jeremy y levantó a Waylon y...-Eddie hizo una pausa- les cayó un rayo a los dos. Después yo fui a enfermería para pedir ayuda...eso es todo.

Dicho esto, el hombre de los ojos azules se fue a su cuarto.

-Yo no me fío de él, colega...  
-Ni yo...Esconde algo...

*****************************************************************

-Ya ha empezado...  
-Sí...  
-¿Se lo contamos?  
-No...todavía no...  
-Eddie también lo sabe...  
-Sí...  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Es un chico listo...esperemos...  
-Miles no tardará en descubrirlo...  
-Por eso mismo, yo-

*****************************************************************

Dos enormes sombras entraron en la sala. Waylon casi no podía distinguirlas, aunque supo en seguida quiénes , cogió disimuladamente una inyección, y cuando se acercó una de las siluetas, se la clavó.

-¡HIJO DE PU-!

Pero no acabó la frase, ya que Trager le asestó un golpe.

-¿Estás bien, Waylon?  
-Eso creo, per-...-Waylon se calló...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tú no eres Trager.  
-¿Perdón...?

En ese momento Miles y Trager entraron en la habitación y vieron a otro Trager.

-¡Waylon!-chilló Miles- ¡Apártate!

Waylon se cayó de la cama y corrió hacia Miles.

-Muy listos...

Repentinamente,la cara de Trager empezó a cambiar hasta ser la cara de uno de los gemelos.Éste recogió a su hermano del suelo y huyeron por la ventana.

-Están locos, colegas...LOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS- dijo Trager.  
-¿Estás bien...?  
-Sí...eso creo...  
-¿Qué te pasó por la noche?

De repente, Miles y Trager sintieron un gran golpe en su nuca.

-Por fin, pequeño cerdo...Tú y yo solos...

*****************************************************************

Frank deambulaba por los pasillos, arrancándose de vez en cuando un trozo de carne y se asombró al ver a Waylon corriendo por sus pasillos, chocándose contra las paredes y a Chris, persiguiéndole como un maníaco.

-Ya basta.

Chris se detuvo cuando Waylon se escondió detrás de Frank.

Enfadado por no poder hacer nada, ya que Frank era un chivato y se lo podía contar al director, se esfumó.

-Woah...Muchas gracias, Frank-  
-Pareces delicioso.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin pensaba en la extraña habilidad de Waylon...Era realmente poderosa...y aterradora. Eso le produjo cierta satisfacció poder de Waylon era...cómo podría decirlo...¿controlar el tiempo atmosférico? "Sí...Pero..." Eddie se puso serio. "Waylon es muy inestable emocionalmente...por lo que el tiempo de este año...también lo será" .De repente, empezó a hacer un calor insoportable. Eddie pensó en una posibilidad, y asustado fue corriendo a la cocina...

*****************************************************************

"Hace...calor..."dijo Waylon entre abrió los ojos, vio a Frank tras un cristal, riéndose y relamiéndose...Después, se dio cuenta de que...estaba dentro en un horno.


End file.
